Prayer Accompanist Sin
by zagiya joyjins
Summary: "Aku melihatmu mendesah di bawah tubuh para pria itu, dan aku membunuh mereka semua" / "Tubuhmu hanya milikku Lee Sungmin!"/DLDR-PLEASE/RNR /KyuMin Fanfic YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Prayer Accompanist Sin**

**By : Zagiya**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Sandeul (B1A4) and other cast**

**Terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu Iwan Fals dengan judul yang sama yang judulnya di bahasa Inggris kan ^^ dengan segala perubahan dan penambahan sesuai dengan jalan cerita**

"**Aku melihatmu mendesah di bawah tubuh para pria itu, dan aku membunuh mereka semua" / "Tubuhmu hanya milikku Lee Sungmin!"**

**YAOI. TYPO –maaf, MPREG, Making Love actifity**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, PLEASE**

**Tidak menerima flame, namun kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan ^^ kalo pengen flame silahkan inbox, terimakasih ^^**

**enJOY**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Angin malam berhembus menggoyangkan rating-rating pohon disekitarnya, rintikan air hujan menjatuhi bumi, bulan dan bintangpun tak nampak. Gelapnya malam dan semua suasana yang terjadi saat ini tak menyurutkan niatnya malam ini, berbekal keberanian, harapan dan do'a di tangan. Sungmin melangkah mulai membuka kenop pintu dihadapannya, gerakan tangannya untuk mendorong daun pintu itu terhenti ketika sang anak memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang tak pernah Sungmin duga sejak dulu, meski panggilan itu sudah mengalun indah dari sang anak sejak 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Eomma…" Panggil Sandeul –anak itu pelan dengan suara seraknya, bola mata indahnya memerah efek bangun tidur. Sepertinya Sandeul terganggu dengan derit pintu yang sugnmin buka, pintu rumahnya memang sudah tua, bahkan engselnya pun sudah sangat tua, bergerak sedikit saja akan timbul derit suara dari pintu itu. Sungmin menghela nafas sambil tersenyum manis, ditutupnya kembali daun pintu tua rumahnya itu perlahan meski tetap saja menimbulkan suara, lalu menghampiri Sandeul yang sedang duduk di atas pembaringannya, mulut kecil anak berusia 5 tahun itu menguap sementara tangan kanannya digunakan mengusa-usap matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Iya sayang~ kenapa bangun?" Sungmin berjongkok menyamai tinggi pembaringan Sandeul, tangannya membantu mengusap-usap mata Sandeul.

"Eomma mau kemana?" Tanya Sandeul, mirip seperti bisikan namun dari jarak sedekat ini Sungmin dapat mendengarnya. Sungmin tersenyum, masih dengan mengusap mata anaknya itu.

"Eomma tidak kemana-mana sayang, tadi eomma hanya menutup pintu." Elak dan jawab Sungmin sekenanya

Sandeul mengangguk tanpa bertanya macam-macam lagi, membaringkan tubuhnya kembali di atas pembaringannya, sedikit menggoyangkan kepalanya kearah kiri dan kanan mencoba mencari kenyamanan diatas bantal tipisnya, matanya masih sangat mengantuk, seharian bermain dengan Baro teman barunya dari Seoul di sekolah membuat tubuhnya sedikit lelah, walau tak ia pungkiri teman barunya itu sangat menyenangkan.

Sungmin tersenyum seraya mengusap helaian rambut hitam anaknya dengan sayang. Sandeul kembali tertidur dengan pulasnya, perlahan Sungmin mengecup kening Sandeul lembut selama beberapa detik. Kecupan sayang itu terlepas, mata Sungmin memerah menahan rembesan air yang siap jatuh hanya dengan satu kali kedipan mata. Sandeul, anaknya yang sangat disayanginya adalah alasan satu-satunya ia bertahan hidup, hidupnya sejak 6 tahun lalu yang sudah hancur. Tak pernah lagi dianggap sebagai anak oleh kedua orang tuanya sendiri hingga di usir dari tempat satu-satunya ia berteduh, di jauhi teman-teman SMA-nya, bahkan tak hanya itu mereka memandang dengan jijik Sungmin hanya karena satu alasan, '_bagaimana pula seorang pria bisa hamil dan diperparah sebagai korban pemerkosaan seseorang tak bertanggung jawab' _semenjak saat itu Sungmin menganggap hidupnya tak lagi berguna. Sempat niatan untuk bunuh diri terlintas dalam fikirannya. Namun, Karena anak yang ada dalam kandungannya, Sungmin buang jauh-jauhn niat buruknya itu. Mencari tempat tinggal baru jauh dari keramaian Kota, meskipun tempat tinggalnya yang sekarang bahkan tak dapat dikatakan layak untuk di tinggali. Meskipun begitu Sungmin mampu bertahan bahkan hingga saat anaknya itu terlahir dan tumbuh besar, mengisi hari-harinya dengan canda, tawa, cemas, takut, semua rasa dalam benaknya bercampur menjadi satu setiap kali memikirkan atau-satunya orang yang membuatnya bertahan hidup, mampu melupakan semua kenangan buruk nan pahitnya dulu.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Langkah kaki pelannya dijalan sepi itu yang mengisi keramaian dalam pendengarannya. Jaket tebal berwarna putih dengan bulu domba dibagian dalamnya melindunginya dari terpaan angin malam, payung ditangannya yang tersibak menutupi kepalanya sesekali hampir terdorong kebelakang akibat terpaang angin.

Setelah tadi memastikan Sandeul benar-benar tertidur, sungmin mulai meninggalkan rumahnya setelah sebelumnya mengunci pintu rumah kecilnya itu. Meneguhkan hatinya bahwa semua yang ia lakukan demi anak satu-satunya, tak perduli siapa Ayahnya, tak perduli akibat apa anaknya itu bisa hadir, Sungmin benar-benar sudah tidak perduli lagi. Keringat yang mengucur dari seluruh pori-pori kulitnya, bahkan pekerjaan yang tak kan pernah orang lain sangka dari pria manis itu lakukan adalah pekerjaan yang semata-mata demin anaknya. Telinganya sudah kebal dengan semua sindiran masyarakat disekitarnya, Sungmin sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua. Apakah jika ia menghentikan pekerjaannya ini mereka akan memberinya sedikit uang walau hanya untuk membeli susu untuk anaknya? Tidak! Mereka semua hanya bebicara yang tak sepantasnya mereka ucapkan tanpa mau mencari jalan keluarnya. Mereka semua pula hidup dengan perekonomian sulit sama seperti dirinya, tinggal di pedesaan pinggir stasiun kereta di Mokpo tak mampu menambah sumber keuangan masyarakat tempat tinggalnya. Jadi, tidak bisakah mereka diam?

Langah kakinya terhenti disebuah gerbong kereta tua yang tak lagi terpakai, menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu gerbong yang sedikit terbuka itu, setelah sebelumnya menutup kembali payung yang tadi sempat digunakan untukmelindunginya dari gerimis lalu menaruhnya di lubang udara salah satu jendela dari gerbong kereta itu. Menghilangkan sedikit bosan, diambilnya sebuah benda panjang berbahan baku tembakau itu dari dalam saku jaketnya, menyalahkan pemantik setelah sebelumnya memasukan ujung benda panjang itu kedalam mulutnya, tiupan asap menguar dari dalam mulutnya, terus menghisapnya hingga berbatang-batang, menunggu 'tamu'nya yang sampai saat ini belum juga datang.

Sungmin sendirian di gerbong kereta tua itu, terpisah dari keramaian bertemankan nyamuk dan rokok di tangan. Segumpal harapan mendapatkan setetes rezeki dari 'tamu'nya yang berkantung tebal.

Sungmin mulai kesal, hampir satu jam, dan 'tamu'nya itu belum juga datang. Hatinya resah menjerit bimbang, jikalau malam ini sang 'tamu' tidak jadi datang, akan makan apa anaknya esok? Dalam hati Sungmin berdo'a '_Aku tahu aku salah Tuhan, namun hamba mohon beri jalan terang anak hamba Tuhan' _entah apakah Tuhan akan mengabulkan do'a dari manusia rendah spertinya atau tidak, namun satu keyakinannya, _Tuhan maha tahu dan maha pengampun umatnya ._

Air mata di pelupuk matanya lagi-lagi hampir terjatuh jika saja suara bass merdu mengintrupsi kesedihannya lebih dulu. Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya dari sandaran pintu menatap sang tamu lekat, dia… pria yang akan menyewanya malam ini, pria yang akan mengeluarkan berlembar kertas dari kantung tebalnya, sama seperti pria-pria yang menyewanya di waktu-waktu sebelumnya, sang 'tamu' harapan hidupnya malam ini.

.

.

^Zagiya^

.

.

"aaahhhh… ahh…" Suara desahan seksi terukir dari bibir ranum pria manis yang berada di hadapan tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali menyodokkan 'milik'nya kedalam surga dunia pria manis dihadapnnya. Menumbuk kembali prostat sang pria manis berulang-ulang. Mengendus leher putih itu, sesekali menggigitnya meninggalkan bercak merah yang mungkin beberapa hari kedepan tidak bisa hilang dari kulit mulus sang pria manis

"ohh, Min..hhhh..hhh…kau! nikmat sayang…" Kyuhyun –Sang tamu menikmati surga dunia di salah satu bangku gerbong kereta itu dengan posisi Sungmin menungging mencengkram sandaran bangku dihadapannya dengan Kyuhyun yang berada di belakangya, terus memberinya kenikmatan yang berbeda. Berbeda dalam artian Sungmin tidak pernah menikmati kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh partner-partner sex-nya sebelumnya entah apa yang membuatnya berbeda Sungmin tidak tahu.

"Ouuhhhh…a-aku-" tangan Kyuhyun dengan cepat menutup lubang penis Sungmin dengan sebelah tangnnya setelah tahu bahwa pria manis itu akan mencapi puncak kenikmatannya, sementara tangannya yang lain digunakannya untuk mencengkram bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng tak tahan, "ce-pat! Hhhh… akhhhh…."

"sabar sayanghhh… hhh.. sedikit.. la-gihhh…" kyuhyun berucap disela-sela desahan nikmatnya

"SUNGMIN!" Kyuhyun berteriak keras nikmat, cairan kental nan hangat miliknya memenuhi lubang Sungmin bahkan sisanya yang tak tertampung bercecer dibelahan butt Sungmin. Disusul teriakan Sungmin yang juga mencapi puncaknya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun ambruk kedepan secara bersamaan. Kyuhyun yang menyadari posisinya yang menindih tubuh Sungmin beralih kebangku sebelahnya, dan mengatur nafasnya akibat aktifitasnya tadi.

Sungmin yang menyadari beban di punggung tubuhnya menghilang pun membalikkan tubuhnya dengan posisi duduk namun sama seperti Kyuhuyn , menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran bangku dibelakangya.

Lama mereka terdiam, nafas keduanyapun kembali normal. Namun tak ada satupu dari mereka yang mulai memecahkan kesunyian diantara keduanya.

Kyuhyun yang tak tahan dengan situasi ini berdehem pelan, melirik sekilas Sungmin yang berada disampingnya namun kali ini dengan posisi kepala Sungmin yang bersandar pada jendela kaca disampingnya '_kau bisa Kyuhyun!' _Kyuhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Dengan gugup Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang tegelak di samping tubuhnya sendiri. Sungmin yang terkejut karena tangannya di genggam menegakkan tubuhnya namun masih dengan posisi duduk, mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh… kerinduan namun tersirat kebahagiaan didalamnya

'DEG'

'_Tatapan ini…_' Sungmin seolah-olah tersishir dengan tatapan yang Kyuhyun layangkan padanya, seperti dejavu… Sungmin pernah merasakannya dulu, dulu sekali, tapi ia tidak ingat sedikitpun, hanya pernah merasakan situasi seperti ini dulu, tapi kapan?

"Apa kau, mengingatku, Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun, jantungnya berdetak cepat seperti menunggu vonis hakim untuk dirinya di meja pengadilan.

Bola mata sungmin bergerak-gerak bingung, _mengingat? _Yah, Sungmin memang mengingat sesuatu tapi Sungmin sendiri bingung entah itu apa. Sungmin membelalakkan matanya kala teringat sesuatu, namun bukan jawaban atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi. Melainkan, bagaimana sang 'tamu'nya ini tahu namanya?

Baru hari ini mereka bertemu, sementara bagaimana Kyuhyun tahu pekerjaannya menjual tubuhnya melalui perantara orang lain yang Sungmin fikir mungkin bawahan dari sang 'tamu'. Dan juga Sungmin baru mengingat sesuatu, tadi saat sang 'tamu' menikmati tubuhnya ia terus menyebut namanya dan Sungmin baru mengingatnya sekarang. Apakah bawahan sang tamu yang memberi tahunya? Tapi Sungmin tidak pernah memberi tahukan namanya pada setia partner yang ingin menyewa tubuhnya termasuk bawahan –menurut Sungmin, sang tamu. Lalu?

"Dari mana, kau, tahu namaku Tuan?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku Sungmin?" Tersirat nada sedih didalam pertanyaan Kyuhyun, "Aku! Kyuhyun teman SMA-mu, apa kau ingat?"

Fikiran Sungmin melanglang buana, _masa SMA? _"Kyuhyun? Kau?" Kyuhyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan sungmin, penuh harap semoga Sungmin dapat mengingatnya meski dulu mereka hanya beberapa kali bertemu satu sama lain, itu pun pertemuan yang tak disengaja, bahkan beberapa pertemuan diantaranya adalah kesengajaan Kyuhyun sendiri. Kyuhyun mencintainya, mencintai Sungmin,.

Sejak pertemuan pertama kalinya dengan Sungmin di perpustakaan dulu, saat dirinya membantu Sungmin yang sedang kepayahan mengambil sebuah buku di rak paling tinggi yang tak terjangkau dengan tubuh sintal kecilnya. Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun selalu memperhatikan Sungmin dari jauh meski Sungmin –sepertinya tidak menyadari akan ekstitensi kyuhyun yang terus memperhatikannya. Ditambah Kyuhyun yang memang tidak pernah satu kelas dengan Sungmin dan sialnya lagi Kyuhyun dulu tak pernah sekalipun berani mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sungmin, karena dulu hubungan sesama jenis sangat di tentang oleh pihak sekolah dan kyuhyun sendiri tahu bahwa sungmin merupakan orang yang berada, sementara dirinya? Hanya seorang anak pedagang sayur dipasar yang hanya mampu membeli sesuap nasi setap harinya, Kyuhyun dapat bersekolah di sekolah elit yang juga Sungmin tempati saja Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat beruntung, salahkan otak cedasnya yang tidak pernah dikalahkan oleh siapaun soal masalah nilai, beasiswa selalu diraihnya bahkan sampai ia mendapat gelar sarjana S2-nya di Harvard University, fakultas impiannya dulu.

Sungmin lelah berfikikir dia menyerah, tubuhnya pun sangat lelah. Dilepaskannya genggaman tangan Kyuhyun lalu berdiri memungut pakaiannya yang berserakan dibawah bangku gerbong kereta itu dan mengenakannya kembali. Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang mengenakannya kembali pakaian lenkapnya '_dia tidak ingat_'

Sungmin yang melihat kyuhyun hanya diam saja dengan tubuh yang masih naked membantunya mengambil pakaian 'tamu'nya itu "Pakailah!" Sungmin menyerahkan pakaian Kyuhyun dan kyuhyun mengambilnya tanpa menolak, "Dan aku, ingin bayaranku sekarang!"

.

.

^Zagiya^

.

.

Kyuhyun mengentikan laju mobilnya di depan sebuah Minimarket, meskipun jarang Minimarket dengan stasiun kereta membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 30 menit namun itu tidak dapat menyurutkan niatan Kyuhyun untuk ke Minimarket itu. Karena ada Sungmin yang juga bersamanya sekarang, orang yang sangat dicintainya, orang yang sangat dirindukannya, dan orang yang selama 6 tahun lamanya selalu dicari-carinya.

Kyuhyun keluar keluar dari mobil putih keluaran tahun lalu itu, melanutupnya sehingga menimbulkan debuman yang cukup keras. Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari dalam mobil. Menghela nafas lelahnya, disandarkan tubuhnya sambil memejamkan matanya, jika saja sang 'tamu' tidak lupa membawa uang tuani mungkin sungmin saat ini sudah tidur bersama Sandeul –anaknya di rumah kecilnya, memeluk anaknya itu hangat.

Sebenarnya Kyuhun hanya berdalih, berpura-pura tidak membawa uang tunai. Hey! Kyuhyun sudah memiliki banyak uang sekarang, jadi tidak sulit untuknya jika hanyamembawa uang tunai lima juta Won dalm dompetnya. Bukan tanpa alasan Kyuhyun melakukannya, asal itu bersama sungmin, berbohong sedikit tak masalahkan? Kyuhyun kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya sambil meneteng dua kantung plastik makanan dan beberapa kaleng susu anak, menaruh dua kantung plasti itu di kursi penumpang dibelakang. Sungmin mengernyit heran, untuk apa 'tamu'nya nya ini membeli susu anak? Seharusnya ia membawa uang yang dijanjikan oleh bawahannya –menurut Sungmin, sebelum Sungmin mensetujuinya, meski tidak dapat sungmin pungkiri, berapapun partnernya itu menyewanya Sungmin tidak akan berfikir dua kali untuk menerimanya, asalkan dapat membeli susu dan makan untuk anaknya Sungmin tidak perduli. Namun selama sungmin melakukan pekerjaannya ini ia tidak pernah dibayar dengan sesuai perjanjian, selalu diberi lebih oleh mereka semua.

Sungmin mengela nafas lelah sekaligus frustasi, "Kenapa kau tak mengambil uang direkeningmu Tuan? Apa kau ingin melanggar perjanjian yang telah kita sepakati sebelumnya? Atau bawahan Tuan tidak memberi tahu perjanjiannya?" Pertanyaan beruntun Sungmin layangkan pada Kyuhyun, sungmin benar-benar lelah dan ingin kembali kerumahnya secepatnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti, ditatapnya lekat mata sungmin yangs edang menatapnya kesal. Dicubitnya gemas hidung sungmin membuat sang empunya meringis kesakitan dan membuatnya tambah kesal

"Apa yang Tuan lakukan? Berikan uangnya atau akan ku laporkan Anda ke kantor polisi!"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sungmin membuat Sungmin terkejut akan perlakuan kyuhyun padanya, aliran darahnya berpompa sangat cepat membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan tak terkendali. Kini jarak diantara keduanya hanya beberapa senti, dapat Kyuhyun rasakan nafas cepat Sungmin mengenai permukaan wajahnya. Satu kecupan singkat kyuhyun layangkan pada bibir shape-M Sungmin.

Sungmin bertambah terkejut atas perlakuan semena-mena Kyuhyun padanya, ini diluar perjanjian! Sungmin bahkan belum mendapatkan uangnya dan pria dihadapannya ini sudah ingin menyentuhnya lagi? Sama seperti di gerbong kereta tadi, Kyuhyun memulai semuanya dengan kecupan-kecupan singkat, namun beralih menjadi sangat ganas, dan Sungmin tak ingin melakukannya lagi sementara 'tamu'nya ini sama sekali belum mebayarnya!

Sungmin menjauhkan wajah Kyuhyun dengan telapak tangannya, "Apa yang anda lakukan Tuan! Bay –mmffffffttttt" Bentakan Sungmin terhenti kala daging tak bertulang sang 'tamu' mendarat tepat dibirnya, melumat bibir plum Sungmin penuh cinta, bukan penuh dengan gairah seperti partner-partner Sungmin sebelumnya.

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya terkejut, mencoba mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun meski tetap saja hasilnya nihil karena tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih besar dari pada tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin membuatnya meringis disela-sela ciuman itu, dengan refleks Sungmin membuka mulutnya memberi askses lidah Kyuhyun bermain-main dengan lidahnya

"mmmhhhh.." Sungmin mendesah disela-sela aktifitas ciuman itu, tak menyadari akibat desahnnya itu membuat 'milik' Kyuhyun meminta kembali untuk dimanjakan oleh lubang surga dunia Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Nyehehe :D waloha *lambai, saya bawa ff rate-M meskipun agak mengecewakan, maaf niatnya ini aku buat OS tapi karena masih panjang dan pengen menambah beberapa desahan (?) .-. jadi aku buat Twoshoot *pundung

Chapter depan pasti banyak desahannya lagi kok ._.v mungkin di mobil sama diranjang :3 tergantung mood saya :v kalo viewersnya nambah saya akan update cepet, tergantung viewersnya :3

Gitu aja jangan lupa RNR ;)

Akhir kata..

Saranghae ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Prayer Accompanist Sin**

**By : Zagiya**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Sandeul (B1A4) and other cast**

**Terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu ****Iwan Fals**** dengan judul yang sama yang judulnya di bahasa Inggris kan ^^ dengan segala perubahan dan penambahan sesuai dengan jalan cerita**

**Summary : "Aku melihatmu mendesah di bawah tubuh para pria itu, dan aku membunuh mereka semua" / "Tubuhmu hanya milikku Lee Sungmin!"**

**YAOI. TYPO –maaf, MPREG, Making Love actifity**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, PLEASE**

**Ini hanya cerita fiksi, bagaimanapun karakter tokoh yang berbanding terbalik dengan aslinya itu demi kelangsungan cerita**

**Tidak menerima flame, namun kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan ^^ kalo pengen flame silahkan inbox, terimakasih ^^**

**.**

**^Zagiya^**

**.**

**Flashback 2008, 6 tahun sebelumnya…**

Tempat itu ramai di jamahi oleh beberapa murid cerdas didalamnya bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang hanya mengisi kekosongan waktu istirahat, meminjam buku apapun yang ingin mereka pelajari. Bagian sayap kanan dan kirinya semuanya rak tinggi yang menjulang berisi buku berbagai macam jenis, namun meiliki manfaat ilmu didalamnya. Sementara dibagian tengah-tengah berjejer dengan rapih bangku beserta mejanya, semua bangku yang terisi di sana hampir penuh oleh para murid Garden High School dan hanya ada beberapa yang kosong. Garden High School adalah sekolah swasta berfasilitas elit dan lengkap didalamnya, tak dapat diragukan lagi jika banyak para remaja lulusan Junior High School yang ingin melanjutkan pendidikan disana. Tak hanya itu, tata krama dan sopan santun sangat menjungung tinggi disini, bahkan tak ada perbedaan kasta di sekolah elit ini.

Perpustakaan merupakan tempat pavorit salah satu pria yang duduk tenang dengan buku di atas meja dihadapanya sekarang, jam istirahat pertama di isinya dengan mengunjungi tempat pavoritnya ini, sementara jam istirahat kedua digunakannya untuk mengganjal perut dengan makanan yang dibawanya dari rumah di taman belakang sekolah. Sesuai dengan namanya, sekolah itu memang banyak taman-taman di setiap sudutnya.

Pergerakan mata yang tertutupi kaca mata putih berbentuk kotak itu terhenti ketika suara berisik seorang pria mengganggu aktifitasnya, diletakkannya buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya, lalu memalingkan wajahnya mencari sumber suara, bola matanya terhenti pada seorang pria yang terus menggerutu, sesekali menjinjit sambil merentangkan tangannya ke atas menggapai salah satu buku yang membuat emosinya semakin tersulut karena jaraknya yang terlalu tinggi.

Pria berkaca mata itu terpaku diam di tempat, sementara bola matanya tak hentinya menelisik pria manis yang sudah mengganggu aktifitas belajarnya hari ini, '_Dia sangat… manis_' lengkungan bulan sabit terpatri di bibir tebalnya. Entah sadar atau tidak, pria itu melangkah menghampiri pria manis yang sedang menggerutu tak jelas itu, "Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

Pria manis itu menghentikan aktifitasnya, menengok ke arah pria berkaca mata yang baru saja menawarkan diri untuk membantunya, tanpa berfikir dua kali sang pria manis mengangguk, "Bisa ambilkan aku buku Geografi itu?" Tanya dan tunjuk sang pria manis ke arah sebuah buku di barisan paling atas.

Pria berkaca mata itu mengangguk mengerti, dengan segera mengambil buku yang baru saja di tunjuk oleh sang pria manis. Karena postur tubuhnya yang sangat tinggi, dengan mudah pria itu mengambilnya dengan hanya sedikit berjinjit untuk menggapainya.

Sungmin –pria manis itu memperhatikan pria yang membantunya itu dengan perasaan yang tidak dapat dibaca, Sungmin sendiri bingung perasaan apa yang hinggap di hatinya saat ini, '_Aku ingin melihat mata indahnya_' lengkungan indah terpatih lebar dibibir plumnya membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan pula ikut tersenyum, indah… sangat indah, begitupun dengan Kyuhyun –pria yang membantu Sungmin, pula ikut tersenyum melihatnya, mereka saling tatap meski tanpa sadar, saling mengagumi keindahan ciptaan Tuhan di hadapan mereka masing-masing.

'_BUK_'

Buku yang baru saja Kyuhyun ambil itu terjatuh begitu saja, tangannya gemetar. Membuat kesadaran diantara keduanya kembali merenggut lamunan penuh kekaguman di antara mereka. Keduanya tersenyum canggung, Kyuhyun mengambil buku terjatuh itu, dengan hanya sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Te-terimakasih." Ucap Sungmin begitu buku yang sedari tadi membuatnya kesal kini sudah di tangan.

"Ya, sama-sama." Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, sungguh! Ia benar-benar gugup di hadapan Sungmin, aliran darahnya berdesir mengalir begitu cepat dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, "ka-kalau begitu, aku… permisi." Tanpa menunggu Sungmin yang hampir mengeluarkan kata-katanya, justru Kyuhyun melesat pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan buku yang tadi dibacanya di atas meja Perpustakaan.

Sungmin mengatupkan mulutnya, menatap kepergian pria yang baru saja membantunya itu dengan raut bingung, mengedikkan bahunya lalu berlalu mencari meja kosong untuknya belajar hari ini. Senyum indahnya tak pernah lepas memikirkan pria yang membantunya tadi, '_mungkin lain kali aku bisa melihatnya lagi_' gumam sungmin dalam hati. Sungmin merutuki kebodohannya karena lupa menanyakan nama sang pria, bahkan melihatnyapun Sungmin tak pernah. Salahkan sifatnya ini yang jarang sekali bergaul dengan teman-teman di sekolahnya. Bisa dibilang, Sungmin akan berteman dengan orang lain jika mereka satu kelas, setelahnya, mereka akan tidak saling bertemu kembali. Kecuali jika ada acara-acara tertenju saja. Sungmin bukan orang yang begitu saja melupakan seseorang, bukan! Dia hanya terlalu sibuk untuk belajar dan belajar, apalagi ditambah dengan statusnya yang saat ini sebagai siswa kelas XII di Garden High Shool.

.

.

^Zagiya^

.

.

Air itu mengalir begitu derasnya, disatukannya kedua tangannya untuk menampung air yang mengalir dari kran. Segar… begitu air itu menimpa wajahnya, rasanya begitu segar namun detak jantungnya tak mau berhenti, '_Perasaan apa ini?_' di tekannya kuat-kuat tubuh bagian dadanya dengan tangan sebelah kanannya, berharap detak jantungnya mau berhenti, namun usahanya sia-sia. Begitu melihat wajah sang pria manis di perpustakaan tadi membuat sesuatu yang belum pernah Kyuhyun rasakan sebelumnya muncul, meledak-ledak seperti kembang api di tahun baru, indah… namun ini berbeda dari pada kembang api tahun baru itu, perasaannya mirip seperti kupu-kupu melayang berputar-putar mengelilinginya.

Bertetes-tetes air terjatuh dari wajahnya, tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk Kyuhyun menghentikan agar wajahnya cepat kering, namun Kyuhyun hanya diam, menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin dihadapannya, membiarkan wajahnya mengering dengan sendirinya. Sama seperti jantungnya yang ia biarkan berdetak tak normal, membiarkannya agar kembali normal.

Fikirannya melanglang buana, siapa pria manis tadi? Mengapa Kyuhyun belum pernah melihatnya? Hanya dengan melihatnya saja membuat Kyuhyun merasakan perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Ia bukan pria yang sangat populer di Garden High School, meski ada beberapa wanita yang dengan beraninya menyatakan cinta padanya, namun justru Kyuhyun menolaknya dengan berbagai alasan yang dapat di fahami oleh wanita-wanita itu.

Diambilnya kaca mata tebal yang tergeletak di salah satu sisi wastafel, menggosoknya denga tisyu yang terlampir di sudut toilet. Kaca matanya agak sedikit basah akibat aktifitasnya tadi, padahal jarak tempat ia menaruh kaca mata itu cukup jauh dari kran.

Kaca mata itu kembali menghalangi mata indahnya, bejengger manis di hidung Kyuhyun. Jika Kyuhyun tak menggunakan kaca mata, ia akan sulit untuk melihat dalam jarak jauh karena sejak Junior high School dulu ia sudah terbiasamenggunakan kaca mata akibat penyakit _Miopi_ yang menyerang penglihatannya. Keluarganya yang memang hanya seorang pedagang sayur dipasar, tak mampu walau hanya sekedar melakukan pengobatan untuk Kyuhyun, jadi hanya kacamatanya ini lah yang dapat membantunya melihat dengan jelas. Salahkan saja hobinya yang sering sekali pergi ke game center hingga berjam-jam dan membuat matanya seperti saat ini, namun sejak kejadian itu Kyuhyun tak lagi memboroskan uangnya untuk pergi ke game center. Jika dulu ia sering tidak pernah menghargai uang di tangan tapi sekarang Kyuhyun begitu teliti akan setiap uang yang dikeluarkannya, dirinya sadar bahwa keluarganya adalah seseorang yang tak mampu.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal begitu mengingat sesuatu, ia lupa menanyakan nama sang pria yang membuat perasaan anehnya itu menguar begitu saja. Tarikan nafas begitu dalam Kyuhyun lakukan, matanya terpejam merasakan udara memenuhi paru-parunya, setelahnya menghembuskannya secara perlahan, "Baiklah Kyuhyun, pekerjaanmu akan menjadi dua kali lipat di akhir tahun ini." Kyuhyun tersenyum misterius, namun tak menghilangkan pesonanya begitu saja.

Terdapat kilatan cinta dan perasaan yang siap membludak didalamnya, Kyuhyun bertekad akan mendapatkan pria manis yang menyita dan mengunci rapat-rapat dengan gembok cinta dari sinaran wajah dan mata sang pria manis itu kedalam pelukannya.

.

.

^Zagiya^

.

.

Suasana malam itu sepi, tak ada lagi yang memasuki Minimarket itu, rintik-rintik hujan masih menjatuhi bumi meski tidak sederas tadi, namun hembusan angin membuat hawa di sekitarnya dingin, mungkin bergulum di bawah selimut sambil memeluk bantal guling dapat menghangatkan tubuh. Mobil yang di tumpangi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih terpakir disana. Setelah perlakuan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin tadi membuat keduanya terdiam, Kyuhyun sendiri bingung harus memulai dari mana.

"Sungmin." Panggil Kyuhyun, melirik sekilas Sungmin yang ada disampingnya.

Wajah Sungmin tertekuk kesal, tak dihiraukannya panggilan Kyuhyun tadi. Dihisapnya kembali benda panjang yang menjadi candu baginya bila sudah mulai kesal dengan apapun, seperti pria yang berada disebelahnya sekarang, Sungmin benar-benar ingin pulang, membawa uang sang tamu lalu tidur bersama anaknya di rumah. Tangan kirinya terangkat, dilihatnya jam tangan yang berjengger di lengan tangannya itu. Sungmin menghela nafas… bahkan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi! _'oh Tuhan… pria ini sungguh membuatku kesal!_' di buangnya benda berbahan baku tembakau itu kesembarang arah melalui sela-sela kaca mobil yang hanya terbuka sedikit dibagian atasnya, di balikkannya tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun, kedua kakinya tertekuk menjadi sila, "Begini Tuan, bisakah sekarang anda memberikan uangnya dan biarkan saya pulang?" Tanya Sungmin kesal.

Kini gantian Kyuhyun yang tak menghiraukan Sungmin, meski sebenarya gairahnya saat ini benar-benar membuatnya gila namun segera di tahannya begitu tahu ternyata Sungmin sama sekali belum mengingatnya. Ditatapnya bola mata kelinci pria manis dihadapnnya, kedua tangannya bergerak menggapai tangan Sungmin, menggenggamnya cukup erat. Kini bola mata kedua makhluk Adam itu saling bertemu, Kyuhyun yang memanggil ingatan Sungmin agar segera mengingat wajahnya dengan tatapannya itu, agar Sungmin mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka dulu yang membuatnya benar-benar jatuh kedalam pesona seorang Lee Sungmin.

Seketika itu juga Sungmin tertegun, kilasan balik saat dimana masa SMA-nya, kilasan balik di Perpustakaan dulu, ia baru ingat sekarang, mata itu? Mata yang dulu terhalangi oleh kaca mata kotak tebal, mata yang dulu ingin Sungmin lihat keindahannya, kini ada dihadapannya. Kedua bola matanya dengan refleks melebar, "K-kau?" Gagap Sungmin dalam tanya dan kebingungannya. Kyuhyun mengangguk meng'iya'kan, meski sebenarnya ia sendiri bingung apakah Sungmin sudah mengingatnya atau belum, sungguh! Pertanyaan Sungmin begitu ambigu bagi Kyuhyun meski begitu Kyuhyun tetap mengangguk, "Kau? Pria yang membantuku di perpustakaan saat SMA dulu?" Tanya Sungmin pelan meski sebenarnya ia sendiri ragu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia, senyumnya mengembang begitu lebarnya. Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan tangan mereka lalu dengan cepat membawa tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya, erat, sangat erat. Memberitahukan pada Sungmin melalui pelukannya bahwa ia benar-benar sangat bahagia sekarang, "Ya, ini aku." Tak ada bisa Kyuhyun ungkapkan sekarang, senang, bahagia, sedih penuh haru begitu bisa menemukan pria yang sejak hampir enam tahun lamanya terus di carinya. Dan hari ini, pria itu bukan hanya di hadapannya, tapi juga mengingatnya. Kyuhyun sendiri sadar, pasti pertama kali mereka bertemu seperti saat ini setelah 6 tahun lamanya pertama kali mereka bertemu Sungmin pasti tak akan mengingatnya, mereka hanya bertemu beberapa kali, dengan Kyuhyun yang menjadi dalang akan pertemuan mereka dulu, sementara Sungmin tak pernah menyadari akan ekstitensi Kyuhyun yang terus memperhatikannya dari jarak jauh maupun jarak dekat.

"Aku mencintaimu Sungmin." Sungmin membulatkan matanya terkejut begitu mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun barusan, didorongnya bahu Kyuhyun pelan, menatapnya lekat, mencari-cari kebohongan di pancaran bola mata Kyuhyun. Setelahnya Sungmin hanya mampu tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Pria ini, pria yang ada dihadapannya sekarang, pria yang dulu membuat dirinya sering tersenyum setelah pertama kali mereka bertemu, pria yang juga menarik hatinya akan adanya cinta di hati Sungmin, "Aku juga mencintaimu Kyuhyun." Sungmin terisak keras begitu selesai mengungkapkannya. Kyuhyun kembali memeluk tubuh Sungmin, membawanya kedekapan hangat Kyuhyun, membawanya untuk melepaskan kerinduan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin, memberi tahu melalui pelukan itu bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintai Sungmin, dulu hingga selamanya.

Pelukan hangat itu terlepas begitu isakan keras Sungmin terhenti, entah siapa yang memulai, kedua bibir mereka menyatu, menafsirkan rasa cinta diantara keduanya, semakin lama ciuman itu berubah panas, dilumatnya bibir bawah Sungmin berkali-kali tanpa bosan. Sungmin yang tidak sabaran mencengkram lalu menarik kerah kemeja Kyuhyun lebaih rapat lagi pada tubuhnya, memberi tahu Kyuhyun bahwa ia ingin dijamah penuh cinta saat ini.

.

.

^Zagiya^

.

.

Tubuh Sungmin terhempas kebelakang berkali-kali begitu mendapatkan blow job yang membuatnya melayang seperti disurga, dengan posisinya yang saat ini mengangkang membiarkan kaki kirinya tersampir ke jok bagian penumpang disebelah kemudi, sementara kaki bagian kananya mengalung indah pada leher Kyuyun, mulut Kyuhyun begitu pintar memanjakan miliknya. Setelah ciuman panas mereka tadi, Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke bagian jok penumpang, memulainya dengan ciuman panas kembali namun tersirat cinta didalamnya. Kini keadaan bawah tubuh Sungmin tak ada sehelai benang pun yang menutupinya. Miliknya benar-benar mengeras, bagian bawah tubuhnya tak sabaran ingin dimanjakan oleh milik Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun justru mempermainkannya dengan blow job terlebih dahulu, itu membuatnya gila namun tetap membuat sungmin melayang kedalam surganya dunia.

"ahh… KYUHHHH.." Sungmin berteriak cukup keras begitu cairan putih miliknya meledak memenuhi mulut Kyuhyun, dengan tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun Kyuhyun menelan cairan cinta Sungmin, lalu membaginya pada Sungmin dengan menyatukan kembali belahan daging tak bertulang mereka.

"mhh.." Sungmin dimabuk akan kenikmatan-kenikmatan yang Kyuhyun berikan pada bibirnya, di pukulnya pelan bahu Kyuhyun tanda ia membutuhkan oksigen sekarang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan hasil perbuaatnnya, melihat Sungmin tersengal menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dengan bibir merah membengkak. Dengan tak sabaran Kyuhyun menciumi sesekali menggigit ceruk leher putih sungmin seperti serigala kelaparan berkali-kali, tangannya yang menganggur digunakannyan untuk membuka jaket tebal Sungmin, selanjutnya merobek kaus yang Sungmin kenakan tanpa melepaskan kegiatan mulutnya yang terus menjamah ceruk leher Sungmin, membuang jaket dan kaus Sungmin kesembarang arah. Dielusnya dengan sayang dada Sungmin, meremasnya berulang-ulang membuat Sungmin menggeleng tak tahan dibuatnya.

"ngahhh… Kyuhhhhh…" Sungmin tersentak kecil begitu gigitan pada lehernya dan cubitan pada niplenya Kyuhyun layangkan secara bersamaan. Kini milik Kyuhyun mendesak minta dimanjakan, dengan cepat Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh Sungmin di seluruh jok bagian penumpang dengan posisi yang menurutnya nyaman, dengan posisi berjongkok Kyuhyun membuka resleting celanaya, melepaskan seluruh pakaian bagian bawahnya tak sabaran. Begitu kain yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawah Kyuhyun terlepas, dengan jelas Sungmin dapat melihat 'milik' Kyuhyun yang sudah mengacung sempurna begitu gagahnya.

"Lumat jari tanganku sayang." Sungmin mengangguk mengerti mendengar perintah Kyuhyun, dilumatnya jari tangan kanan Kyuhyun perlahan sesekali memaju mundurkannya merasakan sensasi membayangkan milik Kyuhyun lah yang berada dalam mulutnya, "yahh.. kau pintar sayang." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari mulut Sungmin. Membalikkan tubuh Sungmin agar telentang membelakanginya.

Sungmin yang tak sabaran menunggingkan belahan bokongya, secara tidak langsung mengundangnya agar Kyuhyun cepat-cepat merasukinya, Kyuhyun terkekeh mengerti. diremasnya belahan bokong itu dengan tangan kirinya. Kyuhyun mulai memasuki kedua jarinya, sementara Sungmin meremas pinggiran jok begitu merasakan sensasi yang tak asing lagi bagi Sungmin begitu Kyuhyun memasukkan kedua jarinya. Selanjutnya Kyuhyun memasukkan salah satu jarinya kembali, mejadi tiga jari. Memaju mundurkannya, mempersiapkan gua hangat nan ketat Sungmin dengan yang lebih dari ini.

"ahhhh… Kyuhhh…" Suara desahan indah Sungmin semakin membuat Kyuhyun semakin gencar memaju mundurkan ketiga jarinya. Setelahnya Kyuhyun mulai memepersiapkan miliknya, sedikit mengocok dengan tangannya sendiri, mempersiapkannya agar lebih terasa lagi kedalam lubang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menduduki paha Sungmin, mengarahkan miliknya pada belahan butt Sungmin. Sungmin tersentak begitu ujung milik Kyuhyun merasukinya, di cengkramnya lebih kuat jok mobil itu, tidak perduli kuku jarinya akan membuat jok mobil itu robek, Sungmin benar-benar tak perduli. Melampiaskan kenikmatan pada kulit jok mobil itu, sesekali Sungmin menegangat kepalanya merasakan sensasi indah begitu Kyuhyun menumbuk kembali prostatnya.

Ini begitu nikmat, bahkan benar-benar sangat nikmat, Sungmin terbuai dibuatnya, "unnghhh… lebih, dalam Kyuhhhh"

"Yeah… Sung-minhhh… " Kyuhyun menyentak keras, memaju mundurkan miliknya dengan cepat, sesekali melambatkannya setelahnya menumbuk kembali prostat Sungmin cukup keras, membuat keduanya mendesah ke enakan.

"Kyuhhh…" Sungmin menggeleng frustasi begitu sesuatu menetes dari miliknya, Sungmin hampir siap menuju puncaknya begitu Kyuhyun mendorong miliknya lagi ke pusat terkejut Sungmin, "KYUHYUUUUUNNN!" Sungmin berteriak sangat keras begitu mencapai puncaknya, tubuhnya terkulai lemah sambil mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, cairan putih itu mengotori jok kulit mobil Kyuhyun sangat banyak.

Kyuhyun pun berteriak memanggil nama Sungmin begitu ia mencapai puncaknya menyusul Sungmin. Tubuhnya ambruk menindihi tubuh atas telanjang Sungmin. Untungnya kaca mobil Kyuhyun berwarna hitam dan keadaan diluar sana pun sepi, sehingga sekeras apapun mereka berteriak tidak aka nada yng dapat mendengar teriakan kenikmatan mereka mala mini kecuali diri mereka masing-masing.

Setelah nafas keduanya teratur dan Sungmin yang tertidur akibat kelelahan melakukan dua ronde dan dua tempat yang berbeda bersamanya malam ini, Kyuhyun memindahkan tubuh Sungmin ke jok bagian penumpang di samping kemudi, tanpa takut ada yang melihat keduanya dalam keadaan naked, meski Kyuhyun tetap mengenakan pakaian atasnya lengkap, Karena tadi ia hanya melepaskan pakaian bagian bawahnya saja.

Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin perlahan takut sedikit saja pergerakan Kyuhyun akan membangunkan Sungmin yang kelelahan akibat aktifitas mereka tadi. Kini gantian Kyuhyun menundukkan tubuhnya pada jok kemudi, menyalakan mesin mobil, setelah sebelumnya mencium dahi Sungmin sambil mengucapkan kata sayang meski Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin tak akan mendengarnya.

Mobil itu berlalu meninggalkan parkiran Minimarket yang sudah sepi itu dengan perasaan Kyuhyun yang sangat bahagia menemukan kembali cinta pertama dan terakhirnya itu kedalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Hai hai *lambai saya kembali denga adegan yang bikin saya mimisan TT, mohon maaf bila tidak memuaskan, saya tidak ahli sama sekali membuat yang –uhuk- em em :3

Rencana hanyalah rencana, nyatanya saya justru taruh TBC di chapter ini :3 mungkin ff ini bakal berakhir 4/5 chapter ^^ semoga tetap setia menunggu ff yang masih kurang disana-sini ini dengan sabar ;) tapi sesuai janjikan aku update cepet meski hk panjang…

Jujur aku kaget banget pas liat viewernya sampe 70+, begitu liat aku langsung nyelesein chapter ini malem ini juga, jadi maaf kalo kurang kena di hati dan mohon koreksi kalo ada typo dan beberapa yang masih di bingungin(?) ^^

Terimakasih banget buat Kak Az Zahra dan Kak bLueeeeWY yang udah kasih kritik dan saran yang sangat membangun buat ff abal saya ini. Beberapa penjelasan tentang masa lalu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bakal terbongkar satu persatu di setiap chapternya, jadi mohon tunggu yh ;)

Oia, please jangan panggil saya author, saya gk ada niat sama sekali buat jadi author, ini Cuma tempat saya buat melatih tulisan tentang imajinasi saya yang bercita-cita jadi novelis. Amin *doabarenSiwon, panggil aja Zagiya OK

Special big thanks for :

**lee sunri hyun, Ncie gyuminglove, sayagapunyanama, Vitdaminkyu JoyersElfsomnia, BunnyLee137, ChoLee, imblacksmile, 5351, minhyun, m, dhie, Guest, Zefanya Amelia, fariny, Love 137, bebek, minniekyu,minnieGalz, PRISNA, Az Zahra 137, ming hui lin, ona lee umin, sissy, chaporch, Finda Elf 137, rinatya12kmsyjs, ShinJiWoo920202, fitriKyuMin, Minnie kyumin, Pinky05KwmS, kiran theachyankEsa, viachan92, bLueeeeWY, ryesungminkyu18, GameSMI, reaRelf, riesty137, Indah Mirahati137, coffeewie137, strawberry rae, KyuMinDaughter137, Keyla6384, TiffyTiffanyLee, Cho Na Na, Heepumpkin137, BabyBuby, allea1186, WineKyuMin137, LiveLoveKyumin, JSJW407, ayyu annisa 1, KyuMin1307, cho mingming, Bunnyming1186, Park Heeni, kyumin pu, ParkMinMi137, YUNJAE SHiP and JOYers, anieJOYer, sweetsferonika, kim minli 5, gyumin4ever, L137A, Wulancholee, KyuMin EvilAegyo, baekhyunniewife, abilhikmah, GyuMin Cho, Zen Liu, maria8, tiara pumpkins137**

maaf buat yang gk kesebut

akhir kata..

SARANGHAE ^_^

Tangerang, 10 November 2014. 1:15 AM


	3. Chapter 3

**Prayer Accompanist Sin**

**By : Zagiya**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Sandeul (B1A4), Yesung and other cast**

**Terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu ****Iwan Fals**** dengan judul yang sama yang judulnya di bahasa Inggris kan ^^ dengan segala perubahan dan penambahan sesuai dengan jalan cerita**

**Summary : "Aku melihatmu mendesah di bawah tubuh para pria itu, dan aku membunuh mereka semua" / "Tubuhmu hanya milikku Lee Sungmin!"**

**Chapter ini udah di luar dari judul, hanya penjelasan tentang masa lalu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin!**

**Ini hanya cerita fiksi, bagaimanapun karakter tokoh yang berbanding terbalik dengan aslinya itu demi kelangsungan cerita**

**Tidak menerima flame, namun kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan ^^ kalo pengen flame silahkan inbox, terimakasih ^^**

**.**

**^Zagiya^**

**.**

**.**

Sinar sang surya menyinari bumi meski tidak terlalu menguarkan cahayanya akibat awan putih yang menutupinya, sisa hujan semalam masih berbekas pagi itu, tanah disekitarnya masih basah, sementara hawa dingin masih melingkupi cuaca hari ini. Di atas pembaringan berukuran sedang itu tiga makhluk Adam yang salah satunya berusia terpaut jauh tertidur sangat lelap. Salah satu pria berparas manis memeluk sang anak dari belakang, begitupun dengan pria berwajah stoic yang memeluknya pula dari belakang. Selimut tipis itu hanya mampu menutupi dua tubuh yang berstatus sebagai 'Ibu' dan 'anak' di pembaringannya.

Pria berwajah stoic itu menggeliat pelan, terganggu akan hawa dingin yang menusuk menembus kemeja biru mudanya, karena malas membuka matanya pria itu justru semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada punggung pria manis di hadapannya, kedua sisi bibir tebalnya tertarik membuat senyum bahagia terukir, kelopak matanya masih terpejam. Mengingat kembali kejadian semalam, mengingat kembali perjuangannya yang membuahkan hasil, menemukan orang yang sejak dulu dicarinya dan kini orang itu ada disisinya, berstatus sebagai kekasihnya, seseorang yang sangat-sangat membuat dirinya menyesal karena tidak dapat menjaganya. Namun mulai saat ini dirinya bertekad, mengukir dan mematih janji di hatinya bahwa ia akan selalu menjaga sang pria manis dari hal apapun yang dapat menyakiti hati pria manis ini.

"Ummh…" Lenguhan kecil meluncur bebas dari mulut Sandeul, bocah berusia lima tahun itu menggeliat pelan, kerjapan polos mata bulatnya membantu menyadarkannya dari alam mimpi. Mulutnya terbuka sehingga hembusan udara memasuki paru-parunya, uapan has orang bangun tidur. Dibalikkannya tubuhnya ke arah sang 'Ibu' sambil melepaskan pelukan Ibunya dari tubuhnya, masih dalam posisi berbaring, namun mata bulatnya melebar terkejut melihat tangan kekar memeluk sang 'Ibu' dari belakang. Matanya mengembun, bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis. Di sentuhnya pipi tirus sang 'Ibu' agak kasar, mencoba membangunkan 'Ibu'nya yang masih terlelap.

Sandeul ingin berteriak, takut terjadi apa-apa pada 'Ibu'nya akibat seseorang yang Sandeul tidak tahu sedang memeluk Ibunya yang tidur, "hiks" Isakan kecil Sandeul membangunkan Sungmin dari tidurnya. Dengan cepat Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya tanpa sadar membuat pria di belakangnya pula ikut terbangun, terkejut akibat pergerakan mendadak Sungmin tadi.

Dalam keadaan matanya yang memerah efek terbangun tidak elitnya Sungmin mengangkat Sandeul, membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat seorang 'Ibu', namun justru membuat tangisan Sandeul bertambah kencang, membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun panik di buatnya.

**.**

**YAOI. TYPO –maaf, MPREG, Making Love actifity**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, PLEASE**

**^Zagiya^**

**.**

**Flashback 2008, 6 tahun sebelumnya…**

Rutinitas yang tak pernah Kyuhyun tinggalkan saat jam istirahat kedua. Memakan bekal buatan Ibunya di salah satu taman belakang sekolah, duduk di atas kursi taman berbahan utama beton di bawah pohon Ek, disandarkannya tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi panjang di belakangnya, melahap pelan menggunakan sumpit kecil satu demi satu ddeokbeoki kedalam mulutnya, mengunyahnya setelah itu menelannya, begitu seterusnya.

Suapan selanjutnya terhenti begitu gendang telinganya mendengar suara _baritone_ seseorang yang memanggil namanya dari arah kejauhan, "kyuhyun-ah!"

Nafas pria itu sedikit tersengal akibat berlari tadi begitu sampai di tempat Kyuhyun duduk sekarang, pria itu pun mendudukkan bokongnya di sebelah Kyuhyun sambil mengatur nafasnya. Helaian rambut yang menutupi kening dan alis matanya itu sedikit basah, walau hanya berlari kecil membuatnya berkeringat seperti ini? Merutuki dirinya sendiri adalah hal yang pria itu lakukan saat ini. Tidak biasa berolahraga membuatnya cepat lelah dan berkeringat. Punggung tangannya terangkat menghapus keringat sebiji jagung mengucur bebas di dahinya.

Kyuhyun melihat pria yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya ini tersenyum geli, "kau seperti habis lari maraton Yesung Hyung." Yesung yang mendengarnya mendelik kesal. Disilangkannya kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil melirik Kyuhyun sengit, "padahal ada hal penting yang akan ku sampaikan untukmu, tapi… ya sudah lah," Yesung beranjak siap berdiri namun Kyuhyun menahannya setelah sebelumnya menaruh kotak bekal makanannya itu ke tempat kosong di sebelahnya, kedua tangannya memegangi pergelangan Yesung lalu menariknya agar duduk kembali.

"Kau mirip wanita sedang datang bulan Hyung," Kyuhyun terkekeh, "cepat laporkan hasil kerjamu!"

"hhhhh… kau bahkan tak membayarku sama sekali!" Yesung memutar bola matanya malas, "baiklah, begini. Ehem!" Yesung melirik Kyuhyun sekilas, " Namanya Lee Sungmin."

"Lee Sungmin." Ulang Kyuhyun

"Dia duduk di kelas dua belas F," lanjut Yesung

"F?" Tanya Kyuhyun kaget, Yesung mengangguk meng'iya'kan. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, pantas saja Ia tak pernah bertemu bahkan mengenal pemuda manis itu, jarak antara kelas dua belas A dan F terpaut jauh, bahkan di gedung yang berbeda, tapi… saat kelas sepuluh dan sebelas pun Kyuhyun tak pernah mendengar seseorang yang bernama Lee Sungmin, apa lagi melihatnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti, "lanjutkan!" titah Kyuhyun penasaran

"Ia berasal dari keluarga Lee Cunhwa, anak dari Presdir perusahaan Game nomor dua di Korea, Senbill." Jelas Yesung, "hanya itu, dan ah ya! Untuk apa kau menyuruhku mencari semua tentangnya?"

Kyuhyun melirik Yesung sekilas, lalu memfokuskan lagi melihat tanah berumput dibawahnya, "Aku…. " Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti sejenak, apa tidak apa-apa berkata sebenarnya pada Yesung, _'ah! Tapi, bukankah Yaesung juga memiliki kekasih seorang pria!' _bela Kyuhyun dalam hati, "aku menyukainya!"

"APA?!" Kyuhyun panik dengan teriakan Yesung, di bekapnya mulut Yesung dengan telapak tangannya. Yesung pun terkejut dengan dekapan mendadak Kyuhyun, mencoba melepaskan dekapan tangan Kyuhyun dari mulutnya.

"Jangan berteriak," desis Kyuhyun di daun telinga Yesung. Yesung mengangguk patuh mendengarnya, sebenarnya Ia sendiri bingung, mengapa Ia harus berteriak? Sementara Ia sendiri pula menjalin hubungan dengan sesama pria. Ryeowook, kekasih prianya yang sangat manis. Wajah Yesung berbinar begitu mengingat kekasihnya itu, kekasihnya yang selama satu tahun terakhir ini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya, "kkkkkk," Kyuhyun melepaskan dekapan tangannya, dan justru suara kekehan Yesung lah yang terdengar. Kyuhyun mendengus, ujung kepalan tangannya mendarat dengan mulus pada bagin belakang kepala Yesung. Kepala Yesung terdorong kedepan membuat kekehan ringannya tadi terhenti berganti dengan teriakan kesal.

"Itu salahmu," kata Kyuhyun acuh mendengar teriakan tak terima dan gerutuan Yesung yang terus meluncur dari mulutnya, seperti kereta yang blong remnya.

**.**

**.**

**^Zagiya^**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin memejamkan matanya dalam, menghirup kembali oksigen kedalam paru-parunya entah yang keberapa. Punggung dan kepalanya bersandar nyaman pada batang pohon Ek besar yang ada di belaknya. Karena pada jam istirahat ke dua, teman-teman kelasnya lebih memolih pergi ke kantin sekolah walau hanya mengganjal perut mereka, dan disinilah Sungmin sekarang, duduk dibawah pohon taman belakang sekolah yang udaranya sangat menyegarkan. Pohon-pohon besar di belakang taman sekolah memang lebih banyak dari pada taman yang berada di Garden High Shool lainnya yang justru lebih di dominasi oleh berbagai macam bunga yang dapat tumbuh di Korea.

Gendang telinganya tak sengaja menangkap suara –sepertinya lebih dari satu. Yang membuat Sungmin penasaran, kenapa menyebut namanya? –mungkin, fikir Sungmin.

Sungmin bangkit dari tempatnya, dengan sedikit mengendap-endap matanya melihat dengan jelas dari belakang pohon Ek ini dua orang pria yang entah siapa sepertinya sedang berbicara serius. Karena penasaran tak dihiraukannya meski Ia harus di cap menguping atau apapun itu.

"_Lee Sungmin." _ Ulang salah satu pria yang menurut Sungmin sepertinya menggunakan kaca mata karena di sela-sela daun telinga atasnya terlihat gagang kaca mata yang berjengger manis disana.

"_Dia duduk di kelas dua belas F,"_

"_F?" _Pria berkaca mata itu kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, Sungmin sedikit mengutuk posisinya yang berada di belakang tempat dua pria yang sedang membicarkannya itu_,"Lanjutkan!"_

Sungmin semakin serius menguping , _"Ia berasal dari keluarga Lee Cunhwa, anak dari Presdir perusahaan Game terbesar nomor dua di Korea, Senbill." _Sungmin menutup kedua mulutnya,bola matanya membulat sempurna. Mengapa pria berkepala besar itu tahu nama ayahnya, padahal selama Ia bersekolah di Garden High School ini tak ada satu pun yang tahu semua tentang latar belakang keluarganya, karena keluarganya memang menyembunyikan identitas dirinya dan Adiknya –Sungjin karena suatu alasan yang Sungminpun tidak mengerti. Kini Sungmin semakin yakin bahwa dua orang ini benar-benar sedang membicarakannya, _tapi untuk apa?_

"_hanya itu, dan ah ya! Untuk apa kau menyuruhku mencari semua tentangnya?" _Sungmin mengambil kesimpulan bahwa pria berkaca mata itu lah yang menyuruh pria berkepala besar di sebelahnya untuk mencari semua tentangnya, sekali lagi Sungmin bertanya-tanya dalam hati_, untuk apa?_ Akan tetapi tak dapat Sungmin pungkiri, hatinya sangat bahagia mendengar ternyata ada seseorang yang menyukainya, meski Sungmin sendiri bingung siapa pria berkaca mata itu.

Lama Sungmin menunggu dan sepertinya pria berkepala besar itu pun menunggu jawaban sang pria berkaca mata, namun apa yang di dengar Sungmin membuat seluruh sistem syarafnya hampir terlepas dari tempatnya, yang paling parah adalah jantungnya yang berdetak di atas normal, _"Aku…."_

"_Aku menyukainya!"_

Jantungnya membuncah seolah-olah siap meledak mendengarnya, tak di dengarnya lagi suara teriakan terkejut salah satu pria tadi, perasaannya saat ini antara terkejut namun terdapat kebahagiaan tercercah di hatinya. Meski ia sendiri pun bingung entah apa yang membuat jantungnya berdebar, yang jelas Sungmin seperti pernah bertemu dengan sang pria berkaca mata yang membuat jantungnya pernah berdetak tak tentu seperti saat ini, meski ia sendiri merasa tak yakin.

Tubuhnya kembali bersandar pada batang pohon Ek di belakangya, duduk sambil meluruskan kedua kakinya masih menunggu pembicaraan dua orang pria yang masih berbicara tentang dirinya yang hanya terhalang oleh pohon, sandaran tubuhnya saat ini.

"_Itu salahmu,"_

"…"

"…"

"_Jadi kau sama sepertiku?"_

"_yahhhh… mungkin seperti itu."_

"_Yak! Aku serius!"_

"_Kau terlalu bawel Yesung Hyung! Iya, aku menyukainya, kau puas?!"_

"_sejak kapan?"_

"_ummmm… Sejak pertama aku bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan beberapa minggu yang lalu, dan… selama itu pula, aku selalu memperhatikannya, meski jarang."_

"_Jika kau terus memperhatikannya mengapa bukan kau saja yang mencari tahu tentangnya? Ya Tuhan Kyuhyun! IQ tinggimu di letakkan dimana?!"_

"_Sudah ku bilang jangan keras-keras Yesung Hyung!"_

"…"

"_Ini! Ambillah bekalku, maaf tinggal setengah. Anggap saja bayaran pertamamu sebagai detektif ku, jika aku kaya nanti ak-"_

"_ya ya ya, apapun itu. Yang terpenting sekarang mengisi perut terlebih dahulu"_

Percakapan diantara kedua pria itu terhenti, hanya ada canda tawa yang menghiasi diantara mereka. _'bolehkah aku berharap?' _Tanya Sungmin entah pada siapa, tangan kanannya terangkat mendarat pada dada sebelah kirinya.

**.**

**End of Flashback…**

"Ayo lah sayang…. Sekarang kau harus sekolah." Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Sungmin merayu Sandeul agar mau pergi sekolah, tapi bocah itu justru terus diam dengan memeluk leher Sungmin.

Akibat insiden Sandeul yang menangis akibat terkejut karena ada pria –Kyuhyun yang Sandeul sendiri tak mengenalinya takut menyakiti Ibunya.

Sandeul menggeleng tak mau mendengarkan lagi ucapan Ibunya. Sungmin menghela nafas lelah, bola matanya melirik Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depan pintu dapur, meminta bantuan melalui tatapannya dan Kyuhyun mengerti. Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan Sandeul, menekuk kedua kakinya mensejajari tinggi pembaringan yang Sungmin duduki dengan Sandeul yang berada di atas pangkuannya.

Sandeul tahu orang yang membuatnya seperti ini mendekatinya melalui ekor matanya, pelukan pada leher Sungmin semakin erat, matanya memerah, bibirnya bergetar hampir menangis kembali.

"Mengapa jagoan sepertimu menangis? Hm?" Tanya Kyuhyun memulai aksinya ikut merayu Sandeul. Sandeul tak bergeming, hanya isakan kecil yang kembali meluncur dari mulutnya. Tak hentinya Sungmin mengelus helaian hitam Sandeul sayang, Sungmin sendiri tak faham akan kelakuan anaknya saat ini. Saat Sungmin bertanya apa yang membuat anaknya itu menangis saat bangun tidur tadi, bertanya mengapa ia tak mau pergi sekolah, namun Sandeul sama sekali tak bergeming, pelukan pada lehernya pun tak pernah di lepaskan sejak bangun tidur tadi.

Sungmin menghela nafas kembali, bahkan Kyuhyun pun tak bisa membantunya, "Sandeuli, kau bukan anak eomma lagi jika kau membolos sekolah hari ini." Rajuk Sungmin berharap Sandeul mau mendengarkannya, namun justru tangisan Sandeul lah yang semakin kencang mengisi rumah beruangan dua itu.

**.**

**.**

Berjalan-jalan di pinggir pantai, bergandengan tangan, menikmati terpaan angin laut berdua dengan seseorang yang berstatus sebagai kekasih merupakan suatu hal yang tak pernah Kyuhyun sangka-sangka sebelumnya. Di tambah bila sang 'kekasih' adalah seseorang yang selama ini Ia cari-cari yang tak pernah terdengar lagi kabarnya setelah 'kejadian' itu. Kejadian yang merubah semuanya, kejadian yang menghancurkan hidup pria manis yang kini menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyuhyun, kejadian yang menghasilkan seorang anak yang sangat mirip 'Ibu'nya, mirip sekali, seperti pahatan keduanya memang sudah di takdirkan berstatus sebagai Ibu dan Anak. Tak ada sedikitpun rupa yang menjiplak dari 'Ayah bejat'nya, seorang pria yang tak bertanggung jawab yang sudah menghancurkan kehidupan kekasihnya.

Mereka mendudukkan diri pada bibir pantai, Kyuhyun mengelus perlahan helaian rambut hitam Sungmin, menatap matahari yang setengah jam lagi –mungkin tenggelam di hadapan mereka sekarang.

Setelah pagi tadi mereka di sibukkan dengan tangisan Sandeul yang membangunkan mereka dengan tidak elitnya, di tambah pula Sandeul yang tak ingin pergi sekolah karena takut terjadi apa-apa pada Ibunya, dan berakhir dengan Sungmin yang berpura-pura merajuk pada Sandeul sehingga anak berusia lima tahun itu pun mau pergi sekolah. Siangnya Sandeul dititipkan di salah satu tempat penitipan anak yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari tempat tinggal Sungmin namun dekat dengan taman kanak-kanak, tempat Sandeul bersekolah. Meski agak melelahkan karena pada awalnya Sandeul tak mau ditinggalkan oleh Sungmin, namun ketika teman sekolahnya yang bernama Baro juga ada di sana, akhirnya justru Sandeul lah yang ingin di tempat pengasuhan anak itu bahkan jika pun menginap di sana, tak masalah untuknya. Dengan gaya dan ucapan polosnya membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersenyum geli di buatnya.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun, mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, setelahnya mendaratkan ciuman tanpa lumatan pada bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum setelah ciuman ringan itu terlepas, dibawanya tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya, memeluknya dengan erat, menyalurkan bahwa Ia benar-benar bahagia saat ini.

Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun, mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher sang kekasih. Menikmati saat-saat berdua bersama seperti ini. Lengkungan pada bibir mereka tercetak, menggambarkan betapa bahagianya mereka.

"Aku tak menyangka kau menerima ku secepat itu?" Pertanyaan Kyuhyun memecahkan dinding kesunyian. Kyuhyun menerawang jauh lautan dihadapnnya tersenyum kembali.

"Sejak aku menatap matamu di perpustakaan wakyu itu, dan… saat di taman belakang sekolah." Sungmin berucap pelan, malu rasanya. Semburat semerah tomat tercipta pada kedua pipi Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, menatap kedua bola mata Sungmin intens, menyelaminya sedalam mungkin mencari suatu kebenaran yang membuat hatinya membuncah siap meletup-letup kapan saja, "benarkah itu? Sungmin?" mengangguk lucu menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat tawa bahagia Kyuhyun, "oh Tuhan… belakang sekolah?" sungmin kembali menganggukan kepalanya dengan mata berkedip-kedip, "Kau? Kau mengintipku dan Yesung Hyung waktu itu?" Bola mata Kyuhyun membulat terkejut, kedua sisi bibirnya tertarik tak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi.

"Oh… namanya Yesung Hyung."

"Min."

"Ya?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku sayang."

"Apa?" Kyuhyun gemas, decakan kecil tercipta dari mulutnya. Di himpitnya kedua pipi Sungmin sedikit menekannya membuat poutan kecil pada bibir shape-M itu dengan mata yang ikut membulat.

"Kau-mengintipku-dan Yesung Hyung-waktu-itu?" Kyuhyun menekan setiap katanya, gemas juga menghadapi tingkah Sungmin seperti ini.

"Lepas Kyuhyun~ah." Kyuhyun menurut mendengarnya, suara Sungmin sedikit tenggelam akibat perlakuan Kyuhyun pada pipinya. Setelah penyiksaan pada pipinya terlepas, kedua pipinya terangkat berulang-ulang seperti mengolahragakannya, "Kau menyakiti pipiku!" Sungmin merenggut.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, ditariknya kembali tubuh Sungmin membawa tubuh yang sedikit kurus itu kedalam pelukannya. Dicubitnya hidung bangir Sungmin gemas _'oh Tuhan… mengapa kau ciptakan makhluk semanis ini?'_

"Kau menggemaskan sayang! Na-ah! Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku tadi!" Titah Kyuhyun pada akhirnya

Jari telunjuk Sungmin bermain-main kecil pada kemeja biru muda Kyuhyun, memutar-mutar dan melilit tak jelas pada bagian itu. Wajahnya terangkat menatap Kyuhyun, bibir bawahnya terlipat kedalam sedikit memberi aba-aba sebelum memulai pembicaraan kembali, lebih tepatnya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi. Menarik nafas sebentar lalu melepaskannya perlahan, "Y-ya, sebenarnya aku tak sengaja mendengarnya. Lagi pula bahan pembicaraan kalian aku! Tentu saja aku penasaran dan… berakhir dengan menguping. Um! Sedikit," jawab Sungmin meski di akhiri dengan keraguan didalamnya.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa? Tentu saja karena itu aku tahu bahwa ternyata kau menyukaiku Kyuhyun~ah." Sungmin menunduk menutup semuan pada pipinya takut terlihat Kyuhyun. Namun yang didengarnya justru tawa bahagia Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendaratkan belahan bibirnya pada bibir Sungmin, mata keduanya terpejam meresapi waktu-waktu bahagia ini. Sungmin mengangkat kedua tangannya melingkar indah pada leher Kyuhuyun saat bibir Kyuhyun dengan lihai memanjakan bibirnya. Sesekali menghisapnya lama tanpa pertarungan lidah.

Sungmin terengah begitu penyatuan bibir mereka terlepas, di dudukkannya dirinya di samping tubuh Kyuhyun, menekuk kedua kakinya menatap matahari yang siap terbenam beberapa menit lagi. Pancaran merah kekuningan memantul mengenai wajah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Mereka sama-sama terdiam menatap sunset di laut Mokpo saat ini.

"Min." Panggil Kyuhyun tanpa memalingkan wajahnya masih menatap _sunset_.

"Hm?" Kyuhyun bergumam

"Ceritakan padaku kejadian itu dan mengapa kau bisa ada di Kota ini?"

Sungmin mengalihkan wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun sendu, kedua bola mata itu mengembun mendengarnya, membuatnya kembali mengingat masa-masa kelamnya dulu…

**.**

**.**

**Flashback..**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin berlari menuju toilet yang letaknya tak jauh dari aktifitasnya menguping dua pria di taman belakang sekolah tadi. Senyum merekah tak pernah lepas dari bibir ranumnya. Ditutupnya bilik toilet itu kencang menimbulkan debuman keras yang mungkin dapat di dengar dari luar. Mendudukkan diri di atas kloset masih dengan senyuman dan tangan kanan yang memegangi dada sebelah kirinya.

"Mengapa aku bisa berdebar seperti ini?" Tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri, "ah… seandainya aku bisa melihat kedua wajah pria tadi! Mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama mencari tahu tentang pria berkaca mata tadi. Akh! Kau bodoh Lee Sungmin!" Rutuk Sungmin gemas pada dirinya sendiri

Suara pintu terkunci membangunkan Sungmin dari acara merutuki dirinya sendiri, tubuhnya tersentak begitu dua orang pria dengan brutalnya mendobrak bilik pintu toilet yang Sungmin tempati saat ini. Dua pria yang salah satunya bertubuh tinggi yang Sungmin kenal bernama Kim Jungmo teman brandal di kelasnya sekarang, sementara salah satunya lagi dengan tubuh sedikit tambun yang Sungmin tak mengenalinya sama sekali. Kedua pria itu menyeringai mengerikan, Sungmin hampir berteriak jika saja pria bertubuh tambun itu tak membekap mulutnya cepat lalu membawa tubuhnya kembali duduk di atas kloset. Seringaian mereka membuat Sungmin bergetar ketakutan, keringat dingin meluncur dari pori-pori wajahnya.

Sungmin terbelalak kaget begitu pria bernama Jungmo itu membuka dasi seragamnya perlahan, melepaskan kancingya satu persatu, mengelus bagian dada Sungmin seduktif membuat Sungmin mendesah tertahan. Sementara pria bertubuh sedikit tambun –Kangin itu beralih mendudukkan bokongya pada kloset yang tadi di tempati Sungmin, dengan Sungmin yang berada di pangkuannya. Tangannya masih membekap mulut Sungmin menahan pria manis itu agar tidak berteriak.

Sungmin mencoba melawan dengan kedua tangannya yang memuku-mukuli tubuh pria yang berada di belakangnya, sementara kedua kakinya dengan brutal menendang-nendang Jungmo meskipun hasilnya nihil, tangan dan kedua kakinya dikunci rapat oleh kedua orang pria itu.

Salah satu tangan Jungmo yang terbebas membuka satu persatu pakaian bagian bawah Sungmin, sementara Kangin pun tak kalah dengan Jungmo, bibirnya beralih membungkam bibir Sungmin membuat tubuh Sungmin tergolek lemah pada kungkungan kedua pria yang membuat tubuhnya seperti ini. Bulir bening meluncur deras dari matanya yang terpejam, berharap ini hanya mimpi buruknya pada malam hari, berharap dirinya berada di atas kasur besar dengan kamar yang bernuansa ping, warna kesukaannya. Namun harapannya sia-sia, matanya terbuka begitu Kangin melepaskan bungkamannya di ikuti suara Jungmo yang membuatnya terkejut bukan main.

"Aku selalu ingin memiliki tubuhmu setiap harinya Sungmin~ah, tubuh mu… membuat 'milik'ku ingin merasakannya." Setelah pernyataan itu Jungmo melepaskan pakaian bawahnya dengan cepat, dengan Kangin yang membungkam kembali bibir Sungmin yang tadi masih terengah dengan ciuman brutalnya di tambah salah satu tangannya yang terbebas masuk pada seragam sekolah Sungmin yang kancingnya terlepas beberapa biji pada bagian atas, bermain-main dengan kedua _niple_ merah Sungmin secara bergantian.

Sungmin menangis tersedak dalam bungkaman itu, selanjutnya teriakan tertahan Sungmin begitu benda tumpul memasuki tubuh bagian selatannya tanpa aba-aba.

"ARGHHHHHHHHTT!"

**End of Flashback..**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menangis sejadi-jadinya begitu mengingat kembali kejadian kelamnya dulu, kejadian yang membuatnya pernah trauma pada laki-laki, kejadian yang menghadirkan Sandeul bayi kecilnya kedunia.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat, seolah-olah memberi tahu Sungmin bahwa ia akan selalu berada disisi Sungmin, akan selalu mejaganya mulai saat ini, membersihkan tubuh Sungmin dari sentuhan para pria yang dulu pernah menyentuh tubuh pria yang sangat dicintainya ini.

Tangis Sungmin mereda dengan hanya menyisakan isakan kecil, menarik nafas penenang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, selanjutnya Sungmin kembali menceritakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun, "selama beberapa minggu aku jatuh sakit, waktu itu Eomma dan Appa tak tahu bahwa aku di setubuhi oleh 'mereka', lalu selang beberapa hari setelahnya Appa membawaku kerumah sakit karena paginya aku mengalami mual dan muntah parah, di saat itu lah Appa tahu semuanya, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada kelurgaku karena Dokter bilang aku hamil 6 minggu waktu itu. Appa marah besar dan menyuruh Kepala Sekolah agar mengeluarkan Jungmo dan Kangin dari sekolah tanpa berfikir kembali saat aku kembali bersekolah kabar tak sedap itu sudah sampai pada mulut siswa-siswi lainnya, hiks.. aku hancur Kyuhyun~ah… mereka menatap jijik diriku, hingga sampai Appa meyuruh agar aku menggugurkan Bayi tak berdosa yang ada pada kandunganku atau Appa tak akan lagi menganggapku sebagai anaknya. Dan aku lebih memilih mempertahankan Sandeul dan di usir Appa dari rumah hiks…"

Sungmin kembali terisak dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, matahari tak lagi nampak hanya gelap malam dan taburan bintang di atas langit, dinginnya angin malam tak membuat Kyuhyun agar segera membawa Sungmin kembali kerumah. Membiarkan semuanya terkuak dari mulut Sungmin langsung.

"Aku bertahan dan melahirkan Sandeul di rumah sakit dengan tabunganku sendiri saat aku masih sekolah, namun tabunganku tak cukup hingga tujuh bulan usia Sandeul. Hingga aku memutuskan sebagai pekerja sex disini, aku putus asa saat susu Sandeul habis karena aku tak lagi memiliki uang sedikitpun. Maaf karena pekerjaan itu aku tak bisa lagi menjaga diriku untukmu Kyuhyun~ah. "

Kyuhyun ikut menangis mendengarnya meski tangisannya tak sekeras Sungmin. Mereka sama-sama menangis dibibir pantai itu masih dengan Kyuhyun yang memeluk erat Sungmin, "tidak! Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu karena aku yang baru menemuimu saat ini, dan aku yang tak bisa menjagamu. Maaf sayang… maafkan aku," Kyuhyun berucap disela-sela tangisannya, dapat dirasakannya anggukan Sungmin pada pelukannya, "tapi mulai saat ini, aku yang akan menjagamu, aku yang akan mengembalikan semuanya padamu, aku yang akan membuat senyuman mu kembali seperti dulu, dan aku yang akan selalu mencintaimu sayang…" Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin sambil menutup matanya, menyalurkan bahwa ia benar-benar serius dengan semua ucapannya.

"Terimakasih, terimakasih Kyu… terimakasih karena sudah mencariku, dan terimakasih karena sudah mencintaiku dengan tulus," Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun begitu kecupan dikeningnya terlapas, "aku sangat mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun bahagia mendengarnya, ciuman kembali mendarat pada bibir Sungmin, menghisap bibir atas Sungmin lama. Sungmin membalasnya, lumatan kecil itu beralih dengan pertarungan lidah diantara keduanya. Kyuhyun melepaskan setiap kancing kemeja kotak-kotak berwarnah hitam putih yang di kenakan Sungmin, mengelus seduktif dada halus Sungmin. Ciuman panas itu terlepas, Kyuhyun beralih menyambar leher putih Sungmin, menjilat, menghisap lalu menggigit kecil leher jenjang itu membuat Sungmin mendesah tertahan dibuatnya.

"Annhhhhh…" kedua tangan Sungmin terangkat melampiaskan kenikmatannya dengan meremas helaian rambut hitam sedikit ikal Kyuhyun.

Entah sejak kapan, kini tubuh keduanya sudah naked sempurna, mereka bercinta di pinggir pantai. Sungmin menungging memberi celah untuk Kyuhyun agar cepat-cepat memasukinya, jika dulu ia masih takut dengan belaian partner sexnya meski harus memaksakan diri demi Sandeul. Tapi hari ini dan semenjak kemarin belaian pada tubuhnya ini berbeda, seolah mejadikan candu bagi Sungmin untuk meminta lagi dan lagi, karena ini bukan sex atau sebuah pemaksaan, tapi sebuah percintaan yang didasari dengan cinta yang mendalam diantara keduanya, hingga bersama-sama mencapai puncak kenikmatan mendorong mereka kembali untuk 'melakukan'nya yang lebih dari ini.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Sungmin untuk berbaring kembali di atas pasir itu, Sungmin menurutinya tanpa melawan. Tak perduli seluruh tubuhnya yang kotor akibat pasir laut, sungguh Sungmin tak perduli. Kyuhyun kembali memulai aksinya yang entah keberapa kalinya dipinggir pantai itu, membuat jejak tanda kemerahan pada seluruh bagian tubuh Sungmin tanpa ada yang terlewatkan sejengkalpun.

"Sungmin~ah." Kyuhyun berucap menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya membuat tanda pada tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan, tatapan sayunya membuat Kyuhyun tak tahan dibuatnya, "hm."

Aksi itu kembali semakin lincah membuat Sungmin kepayahan mengimbanginya, tubuhnya benar-benar panas meski angin laut tertiup kencang, "aku melihatmu mendesah dibawah tubuh para pria itu, dan aku membunuh mereka semua." Ujar Kyuhyun di sela-sela isapan pada niple Sungmin.

Sungmin tercengang mendengarnya, ditariknya perlahan rambut Kyuhyun agar dapat melihatnya, "Kyu…" hanya itu, entah Sungmin harus bahagia atau justru takut pada Kyuhyun karena sudah membunuh orang yang dulu pernah bersetubuh dengannya.

"Ya, aku membunuh mereka semua. Termasuk Kim Jungmo dan Kangin dengan cara ku! Aku akan menghapus semua jejak belaian kotor mereka dari tubuhmu… karena tubuhnmu hanya milikku Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun berucap marah, marah bukan dalam artian marah pada Sungmin, lebih tepatnya pada dirinya sendiri dan para pria bejad itu.

Ia tahu semuanya dari Yesung, detektif pribadinya dulu hingga sekarang. Yesung yang memang dulu bercita-cita menjadi detektif kini berkerja pada Kyuhyun untuk mencari Sungmin, dan hasilnya memuaskan meski kabar buruk juga harus Kyuhyun terima dari Yesung. Selama dua minggu sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar menemui Sungmin secara langsung, Kyuhyun mencari tahu siapa saja yang sudah mengotori tubuh Sungmin meski beberapa dari mereka Kyuhyun mengetahuinya karena ia melihat langsung bagaimana para pria itu menyentuh tubuh Sungmin di gerbong kereta tua tempat yang sama saat pertama kali Kyuhyun menampakkan dirinya dihadapan Sungmin secara langsung.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat kembali menyentuh setiap titik sensitif Sungmin tanpa menunggu reaksi Sungmin lebih jauh tentang aksinya membunuh partner sex Sungmin.

"anhhh, Kyuhyunhhh… akhhh…" Desahan indah mengalun dari bibir Sungmin begitu Kyuhyun mengocok miliknya. Sungmin mencenkgram pasir putih di atas kepalanya. Permainan Kyuhyun sungguh membuat Sungmin melayang merasakan nikmatnya setiap sentuhan yang Kyuhyun berikan.

"KYUHHHH…" Teriakan kenikmatan Sungmin terdengar keras ketika cairan putih menyembur mengotori kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan pasir di bawahnya.

Kyuhyun menghisap setiap cairan cinta Sungmin pada setiap jarinya, menyisahkannya sedikit untuk melumeri hole ketat Sungmin, "anghhhh." Desah Sungmin di sela-sela katifitas Kyuhyun melumeri hole Sungmin membuat keinginannya untuk kembali memasuki tubuh Sungmin semakin tak tertahankan. Di bukanya lebar-lebar kedua kaki Sungmin lalu melipatnya membuat posisi Sungmin mengangkang dengan hole merah merekah berkedut.

"Katakan jika sakit Min," Sungmin mengangguk mengerti, meski tak terhitung entah keberapa kalinya dirinya di masuki milik Kyuhyun yang bahkan besarnya membuat dirinya ketagihan meminta dimasuki kembali tetap terasa sakit. Sungmin meringis begitu kepala milik Kyuhyun tertanam dalam holenya, "Masih sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun begitu melihat kernyitan kesakitan Sungmin nampak jelas pada wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan Kyuh."

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun mendorong lebih dalam miliknya kedalam hole Sungmin, membiarkannya sebentar lalu memaju mundurkannya perlahan, menikmati begitu miliknya terhisap kuat oleh hole ketat Sungmin.

"ahhh Min! kau nikmat sayang, ahhhh…"

"yahhh di –sanahhh Kyuhhhhh… hhh… hhh"

Nafas mereka memburu begitu puncak kenikmatan hampir di capai. Kyuhyun semakin gencar menumbuk prostat Sungmin berulang-ulang. Sementara Sungmin sesekali mengangkat kepalanya begitu milik Kyuhyun menumbuk telak prostatnya berkali-kali. Hingga pada akhirnya cairan putih itu menyembur dari milik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin secara bersamaan, Kyuhyun ambruk disisi tubuh Sungmin. Lelehan cairan putih hangat milik Kyuhyun memenuhi kembali single hole Sungmin, dan cairan Sungmin yang mengotori perutnya dan perut Kyuhyun.

Tubuh telanjang mereka sama-sama terbaring di atas pasir sambil mengatur deru nafas keduanya, "Aku, hhh…hh.. mencintaimu Min, sungguh," Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin kedelam dekapan hangatnya, menyandarkan kepala Sungmin yang kotor akibat pasir pantai pada lengan kokonya.

Sungmin tersenyum, matanya terpejam, "Aku juga mencintaimu Kyu, dan… terimakasih karena telah membunuh mereka semua."

**TBC**

.

.

Waloha semuanya *lambaibarengJongjin, aku kembali :D maaf lama update, modem di pinjem temen di tambah kesibukan osis yang mau ada perkemahan dan pelantikan penegak laksana, termasuk aku *gk nanya woy!* doain yah semoga acaranya sukses dan aku di lantik secara sah ;) amin

Maaf banget buat chapter kemarin yang banya banget typo-nya, turunan dari Donghae ini *dihajarELF, makasih juga buat yang udah ngingetin ;) jujur aku kaget banget tau reviewnya sebanyak ini :-o padahal ff-nya gk bagus-bagus amat, apalagi ceritanya yang pasaran banget. Tapi aku berterimakasih banget buat yang udah review ^_^ *ciumsatusatu jangan lupa ingetin lagi yh ;)

Jawab beberapa pertanyaan yang paling banyak ;)

Q : Kyuhyun yah yang ngehamilin Sungmin

A : Sayangnya bukan :3 udah kejawabkan siapa yang ngehamilin Sungmin di chapter ini, soalnya aku gk terlalu suka kalo misalkan KyuMin ngelakuin 'sex' aku lebih suka mereka 'Making Love' :3

Q : Tiap chapter ada NC?

A : Yups! xD *TosbarengDaddy

Q : Kok Sungmin gampang banget nerima Kyu

A : udah kejawab yah di chapter ini ;)

Q : Alur kecepetan dan kurang panjang

A : ahhh… masalah alur aku pengennya ke inti ceritanya aja :D dan chapter ini udah lumayan panjang loh, hampir 5K

Q : Sandeul gk cariin Sungmin?

A : Dia udah aku kurung dalem toples gula xD

Q : Sungmin bakalan tetep kerja begituan walau udah jadi pacar Kyuhyun?

A: liat aja kelanjutannyan gimana ;) ok

Q : 10 November?

A : ah…. *garukkepala, maaf soal ini, aku lagi ngantuk banget nyeleseinnya :D

Q : Kenapa Kyuhyun jadi orang kaya?

A : Tunggu chapter depan ;) soalnya aku mau buat kejutan di setiap chapternya *simisterius

Q : Sungmin gk trauma?

A : Chapter ini udah kejawab kok, apa nelum jelas juga ._.

Udah gitu aja, dan buat yang nge'flame' makasih udah mau mampir :*

Jangan lupa ingetin lagi kalau ada yang salah dalam ff ini, aku masih belajar ^^b

Akhir kata

SARANGHAE ^_^

Tangerang, 16 September 2014. 12.59 AM


End file.
